Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT/Tesendar/Cafe Tesendar At Night
How this works: #Cafe Tesendar At Night is a "temporarily truce" event in NT that happens among Delta/Evon/Iae/Joy/Nam Mo/Reni/Ruger/Sabik in an open air cafe in Tesendar. It takes place after Fallen Cradle/White bird #These 8 characters' (writers) are given a"sandbox" to write about any sort of conversation topic, from character development/setting plot-points, world-building/observation, talk about other characters/gossip or waffles -essentially, to give the characters more uhh, character/ideas expressed in dialogue. #As this is a "temporarily truce" the unzipping of weapons are prohibited, although threats/shit talking is fine. #Use a new tabber for a new topic/cast you wish to work on. #Native inhabitants in Tesendar such as the Shadow Waitress can be used as a character. #All characters can interact with one-another regardless of how they are seated in the image (ex: Evon can talk to Joy even if they are completely apart) #All/any characters (writers) can interject any topic that is available. It is possible to change topic in-dialogue but try to keep the flow natural. Otherwise refer to #4. #If you wish to lock any specific conversation (you started), simply put a '#' at the last sentence/dialogue. #All/any characters doesn't have to actively participate in every conversation; but information shared/overhead may or may not be used as knowledge for future use by those listening. #All characters cannot pull the "leave mid-event" card; there might be some new convo that they could shine. #Note: Evon/Iae/Reni already know one-another, Ruger/Evon/Delta already know one-another, and Ruger/Sabik also already know one-another. #Note 2: None of the characters have met DiAbOlOs. #Note 3: Yes I know Tesendar is supposed to be dark. It's just that I spent hours drawing the whole thing and I'll be damned if I filter everything to darkness. 1= ;Ruger:A cafe...with an a imp? ;Evon:The cafe's functional too. By the way, the "imp" is a Lalafell. Her name's Iae Kallinar. ;Ruger:So...friend or foe? ;Evon:Iae's part of the crew I mentioned. Come on, I'll introduce you to her- ;Sabik:Here to start a fight ￤ Ruger ￤ ? I ￤ wouldn't ￤ recommend it. ;Ruger:Sabik. ;Evon:Be honest, just how many people did you piss off? ;Ruger:I don't know what are you talking about. ;Evon:Riiight. Here, let's go meet them. ;Delta:Hello, Ruger. ;Ruger:You... ;Delta:Good thing you're here. We need to talk. Surely, you can spare a moment about the information on White bird? ;Ruger:I'm sorry, Evon; but this is pretty important for me. ;Evon:Yeah, I gotcha. I'll meet up with you later. ;Ruger:Thanks. ---- ;Delta: So, what happened to the Summon after it manifested? ;Ruger: It vanished with the whiteout. But I'm sure its corporeal form is still there. I can feel it. ;Delta: Anything else. ;Ruger: It "told" me that its name is 'White bird'. ;Delta: Mm. I will remember that. Still, it looks like it will grow stronger still. ;Ruger: 'We done here? ;Delta: Take it easy. At least drink the coffee you just ordered. ;Ruger: This coffee looks like a cup of ink. ;Delta: I've run my magic to test its properties. Apart from its appearance; it is completely safe to ingest. ;Ruger: Come to think of it, the functioning shops, the "living populace"; this Domain has a surprisingly high degree of autonomy. ;Delta: All that and more. If I am correct, that this darkness has also completely shrouded you from White bird's influence. ;Ruger: I wouldn't say completely, but I do feel less burdened. Look over there- ;Delta: Oh? ;Ruger: Evon's opening a sample of Fallen Cradle's snow particles he collected. The particles are still active, even in a different Domain. ;Delta: Hm. Is it really active because of the Fallen Cradle's magical surge, or is it because you're in vicinity? ;Ruger: It's possible that my link with White bird is strengthening its existence unto this realm. I know. ;Delta: That is one part. Now, if we were to kill the host and severe the link to weaken White bird, it is possible to hijack it to command this Summon. ;Ruger: I don't intended to die at anyone's convenience. ;Delta: That's not a request. ;Ruger: You wanna start things? Here? ;Delta: Unfortunately, the visitors here has decided upon a temporary truce in this area. I don't wish to waste my strength, at least until I've found the Summon of this Domain. However, I cannot guarantee your safety the instant you leave. ;Ruger: Take your best shot. ;Delta: Fair enough. For now, take your time. It might be the last break you have in this realm. |-| 2= ---- As Ruger sits down with Delta, Evon moves towards the table with the imp and catboy. ;Evon: You kids been okay while I was gone? Reni and Iae treat him with witheringly amused stares. ;Reni: Us kids have been busy, yes. Tesendar is an interesting place. ;Iae: Would you like to share what you have first, ET? You've come a long way. Evon motions over to Ruger's table, where the swordsman is engaged with a masked man in a rather matter-of-fact conversation. ;Evon: Ruger and I scouted a domain to the west. Summon there is called "White Bird". He's got a pretty good read on it. ;Iae: Mm, does he? He knows its strengths? Its flaws? ;Evon: The summon is partially based on his memories. I think. Masked guy over there could probably explain it better. ;Reni: That sounds potentially bad. From our experience, being intimate with a summon isn't always a good decision. ;Evon: Snrk. Intimate, huh? Well, the memories can't all be bad. There is a brief silence that might not have present in a happier, more coherent time. Reni and Iae do not respond with the lightness that Evon expects. ;Iae: Of course not. ;Reni: Right. Ah, I think I'll go get us some drinks. The waitress looks like she's busy with that strange robotic thing at the far table. Reni stands and excuses himself. Evon does not catch the pall that steals over his face as he moves away from the table. Iae adjusts her hat slightly, then pipes up. ;Iae: Do you have anything from the Fallen Cradle that we could analyze? ;Evon: Oh. Yeah! I got some Aether from White Bird's Domain. Evon extracts a small pouch from his belt, partially exposing a shimmering nest of acuminate crystals. As he brings it to his face, the aquamarine glow softens his angular features. He begins rambling about his experiences with Ruger and Delta in the Fallen Cradle and his plans to study the Aether. His voice grows uncharacteristically and carelessly louder the longer he speaks. Though Evon's monologue often jumps roughly between the White Bird, Ruger, and the Aether analysis, Iae listens politely until Reni returns and interrupts the Elezen with a clap on the shoulder. ;Reni: I was going to let you finish, but I've been standing here for a full minute with tea that needs to be consumed, and I can't actually see what you're talking about. ;Evon: Yikes, uh, sorry. ;Reni: No worries. It's good to see you so... talkative? Evon sheepishly spreads the Fallen Crystal crystals on a piece of cloth in front of him as Reni hands Iae and him their drinks. The Lalafell gives Reni an imperceptible nod. ;Iae: Perfect. Thank you, Reni. ET, you were on the subject of trying to form the Aether into a usable state? ;Evon: Yeah, I think it can be used as a sort of a consumable. I haven't been able to get any sort of healing property out of it yet, but with the right kind of Aether I think it can bestow general defensive properties when Ice is cycled through it, and I've found something with wind where it grants a sort of awareness of nearby magic. ;Reni: So, like a pomander? ;Evon: A what man what? ;Reni: Oh... Reni's ears flicker slightly. He fiddles with his teacup, clinking it in a rhythm asymmetric to the pace of his voice. ;Reni: Nevermind. Another thing after your time. Sorry that keeps coming up. I should know by now to try to place things more- ;Evon: Um, it's okay. It's probably better to iron this out sooner rather than later? ;Iae: Whatever we're comfortable with. We also want to focus on the environment around us, especially where summons are concerned. ;Reni: I suppose no matter the time period or world, we're always chasing after summons... ;Evon: Maybe we don't have to chase them here, though? Maybe not all the summons are the same here. What's the one here in Tesendar like? ;Iae: Ah, about that... :Unfortunately, all I have to share so far is preliminary data. ;Reni: We have preliminary data? I was going to say that I have no effing clue. ;Iae: Perhaps best to start from the beginning. After you left, I decided to talk to Joy, who is the woman dressed in green sitting at the table on the far end. ;Evon: Are those flowers she's wearing instead of shoes? ;Reni: She's wearing clothes? Not that I'm complaining. A second too late, Iae's expression shifts into the expected one of "Renipls". ;Iae: Quite. Actually, Evon, you might be interested in having a chat with her. She has some unusual botanic powers. ;Evon: Will do! Reni has to quickly grab him by the sleeve to prevent the Elezen from dashing off. ;Evon: Er, sorry. ;Iae: ...anyway. Joy is also searching for the summon in this region, which is apparently named "Diabolos". ;Reni: How does she know? ;Iae: She tells me that her friend heard a voice when he stepped into the region, identifying itself as the ruler of this domain and offering him power if he met it. ;Evon: Sounds like some kind of deal with voidsent. Who would be stupid enough to take that? ;Reni: ... ;Iae: You'd be surprised. ;Reni: Either way, it sounds like a trap. ;Iae: Which is why Joy is searching for the summon first. I suggested Reni and I split up to cover more ground, with me tagging along with Joy. Safety in numbers, right? ;Evon: Wait, you left Reni by himself in this place? The two of them stare at Evon askance. ;Reni: I can take care of myself. ;Iae: With a summon that grants power, I was hardly going to let her out of my sight. ;Evon: Yeah, but y'know...tank and healer party? Another pause. Reni clears his throat uncomfortably, then both of them speak at the same time ;Iae: Hm. You're right. ;Reni: I can handle it on my- what? ;Iae: I guess I forgot what it's like...we should try to work together as a team again, whenever possible. ;Evon: "Again"? ;Reni: But- ;Iae: Don't be like that, Reni. We have to trust each other - together and individually. :Anyway, Joy and I decided to investigate the fortress, since it seemed the most obvious landmark. :It's a maze inside there. If you think it's disorienting outside, it feels like the darkness is actually...clinging to you inside there. I could barely see Eos when she was floating beside me. This is in no way scientific, but I felt that the darkness got thicker the deeper in we went. Closer to a source. ;Evon: But you didn't actually get there? ;Iae: No. We came across what I can only describe as a "presence". ;Evon: ...spooky? Sure it wasn't the summon? Or a voidsent? ;Iae: I...don't know. It wasn't like anything I've ever fought against before. I don't think it even noticed us, even though it was heading towards us. It was talking and crying at the same time, apologising, but it wasn't a human. :The best way I could describe it would be...it was like the blackness the day after a friend dies. ;Reni and Evon: ... ;Iae: We decided to run and came back here. So that was our adventure. |-|